gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = EJ20 |displacement = 1994 cc |aspiration = Turbo |drivetrain = |power = 270 HP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version '96 is a 1st generation Subaru Impreza once produced by Subaru. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are three colors available for this vehicle: * Feather White * Chase Yellow * Sonic Blue Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Subaru Impreza won the World Rally Championship two years on the trot. Then in 1997 Subaru swapped from the four-door saloon Impreza WRC to enter with a 2-door coupe works car instead - and of course if there was a coupe version of the rally car then there had to be a radical road-going version too, and hence the Impreza WRX typeRIncorrectly stylized as "R-Type" in the game STi Version was born. Launched in February 1997, the Japanese market-only two-door typeR STi takes as its basis the underpinnings of the Impreza WRX saloon, wrapped in World Rally Car-style bodywork complete with front, side and rear aerodynamic underskirts. Underneath the coupe's bonnet is a further enhancement of the ferocious turbocharged two-litre, 16-valve four-cylinder 'boxer' engine that propels the WRX. Again, it unleashes 276 BHP at 6500 rpm, the maximum permissible by Japanese regulations. However, even more neckstretching thrust is promised by the addition of a close-ratio manual gearbox, this transmission also being fitted with a lower set of ratios. The brakes have seen attention too, the large ventilated discs with four-pot callipers of the saloon retained at the front being matched by enlarged rear discs. The suspension setup certainly wouldn't feel out of place on stage of the World Rally Championship. A mechanical limited-slip differential added to the rear prevents one of the back wheels from spinning away power on loose surfaces. Springs and shock absorbers are tweaked to be near-solid with added reinforcement to the back axle, while stiffer stabiliser bars cut body roll during full-on handling. The suspension is also lowered to give a reduced centre of gravity and hence maximum stability. The WRX typeR STi coupe is also 10 kg lighter than the saloon. One last gadget is fitted to enhance driving enjoyment. A controllable centre differential allows the driver to opt for front-wheel drive, the all-weather traction of four-wheel drive or the easily-accessible power drifts on offer from a rear-wheel drive set-up. Acquisition GT1 The Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version '96 can be found at the Subaru New Cars Dealership costing 30,000 Credits. GT2 The Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version '96 can be found at the Subaru Used Cars Dealership costing around 19,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Subaru_IMPREZA_Coupe_WRX_typeR_STi_Version_'96.jpg|A Subaru IMPREZA Coupe WRX typeR STi Version '96 with racing modifications applied. It literally becomes the Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '96 with two available color schemes: Cool Gray Metallic and Sonic Blue Mica. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars